The purpose of this research study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of an experimental drug named recombinant human insulin-like growth factor I (rhIGF-I) for the treatment of short stature. The purpose of the study is to see if injections of rhIGF-I two times daily will cause improved growth in children with growth hormone insensitivity syndrome, and to test the long-term safety of rhIGF-I.